


【雀驼】短裙2.0

by Lydiaaa



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiaaa/pseuds/Lydiaaa
Summary: -女装攻警告
Relationships: 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 13





	【雀驼】短裙2.0

朴佑镇发誓他买那套女装只是为了逗逗林煐岷。

把裙子放进盒子里精心包装好摆在林煐岷桌上假装是送他的生日礼物，也只是想开个玩笑而已。他当然不会这么轻率，两人确定关系后哥哥的第一个生日，他冥思苦想了半个多月才准备好了惊喜。只是自从上次节目上林煐岷穿了那套女装校服，每次有意或是无意提起这件事，他都羞红了脸紧抿着唇，扭扭捏捏地低下头，像只垂着耳朵的小兔子。  
朴佑镇发誓他只是觉得哥哥害羞的样子可爱得要命，忍不住想逗弄他一下而已，却没想到林煐岷一拆开包装盒就变了脸色，又羞又气地瞪了他一眼，语气中似乎也带了几分恼怒：“朴佑镇你闹够了没，适可而止好吗？”  
见他好像是真的有点生气，朴佑镇一下子慌了神，笑容也僵在了脸上，支支吾吾地开口解释着：“不是的煐岷哥，我只是开个玩笑…而且哥哥穿女装是真的很好看……”称赞的话说出口却不知道为什么也带了几分别的意味，更添了林煐岷的怒气，他没好气地把裙子塞到朴佑镇怀里，推着他一直走到了门口：“要穿你自己穿！你脑子里能不能想点正经的东西？”说着便沉着脸甩上了门。  
啊，好像真的闯祸了。  
朴佑镇后知后觉地挠挠头，站在门口不知所措。

林煐岷倒也不是单单因为这一件事生气。  
他们确定关系没多久就迎来了行程密集的回归期，来自各方面的压力压得人喘不过气来，两人之间仅剩的独处时间也大都变成了肉体的交融。恋爱中的人精神紧绷，嘴上虽然没说什么，心里也莫名生出几分患得患失。可偏偏朴佑镇食髓知味，没有一点眼力见，总是在不合时宜的场合拉着他做一些羞耻的事，虽然每次在床上也让林煐岷得到了满足，但他更希望能和恋人有更多精神上的交流，甚至开始有了几分朴佑镇对自己的喜欢更多只是为了发泄欲望的想法。  
今天大家凑在一起刚切完蛋糕，朴佑镇就神秘兮兮拉着他回了房间，饶有兴趣地站在桌前看着他说准备了礼物给他。没想到一拆开包装映入眼帘的就是百褶裙的裙摆，林煐岷瞬间火气上涌，只觉得朴佑镇又在盘算着要跟他玩什么羞耻play，委屈连着不满一起爆发，二话不说就把他推出了房间。  
可发完火气也消了一大半，林煐岷坐在椅子上拿着叉子盯着盘子里的蛋糕发呆，想起朴佑镇慌慌张张的样子，又开始反思自己刚才是不是反应过度了。他也知道自己不应该没安全感到开始怀疑朴佑镇对自己的感情，而且自从弟弟受伤以后，两人确实也是禁欲许久，好多天都没有过实质性的亲密行为。林煐岷叹了口气，开始想着要不要主动低头去跟朴佑镇道个歉。  
他正想得出神，门口忽然传来试探的敲门声。他心软起来，连头都没回，语气也缓和下来：“进来吧，门没锁。”  
门口的人小心翼翼推开门，又轻轻落了锁，走到他身后，亲热地攀上了他的肩膀：“煐岷哥别生气了好不好，是我错了，我不应该强迫哥哥做不喜欢的事的…”温热的鼻息喷在林煐岷的后颈，他自然地伸出手反握住朴佑镇的手，却一下摸到了丝质的袖口。指尖传来的布料的触感让他怔了几秒，诧异地转过身来，却看见朴佑镇穿着那套裙装制服，局促地拉了拉裙摆。

领口一圈蕾丝的花边汇合在胸前一个红色的蝴蝶结，薄薄的衬衫上衣紧紧绷在他锻炼良好的胸肌上，连凸点的形状都清晰可见，尺码偏小的裙子只能勉强遮住他的下半身，四角内裤的边缘也隐隐约约显露出来。他甚至很有诚意地涂了口红，褪了色的头发也服服帖帖。他最近长胖了一点，软乎乎的脸颊肉反而添了几分可爱，扭扭捏捏的样子倒真像个小姑娘一样。  
他对着林煐岷眨眨眼睛，笑得露出了一颗小虎牙，软着声音撒娇：“女装我来穿，哥哥原谅我好不好。”  
可明明穿了裙子的人是他，林煐岷却似乎比当事人还要更害羞，涨红了脸不敢跟他对视，躲闪着目光小声开了口：“知道了知道了，你把裙子换了……”  
朴佑镇却凑过来拉着他乱吻一通，在他脸颊上到处留下暧昧的口红印才满意地舔舔唇，跨坐到林煐岷身上，手臂也环上了他的脖子，恶意地前后蹭了几下，感受着他的呼吸一颤，又凑近了一点。上半身紧紧贴着他，蕾丝的领口蹭在他的脖颈，灵巧的舌头从耳垂滑到耳窝，反反复复舔弄着。  
“不换，我这样不好看吗，煐岷欧巴？”  
穿着裙子的人从未有过的称呼惹得林煐岷全身不自在，手掌抵在他胸口推了推，没用什么力气的动作反而更像是欲拒还迎，他盯着朴佑镇裙摆下裸露出来的大腿的皮肤，脸不自觉地烧到了耳根。

朴佑镇捏着他的下巴贴上了他柔软的唇，堵住了他未出口的话，舌头从唇缝滑进去，又撬开了他的牙关，勾着他的舌头纠缠。牙齿轻轻咬着他的唇珠，吻得温柔又有侵略性。唇齿交融间两人的呼吸都有些凌乱，朴佑镇的手也从他卫衣的下摆伸进去，摩挲着他后背光滑的皮肤，又掐了掐他腰上的软肉，挑拨着他的情欲。  
下身鼓鼓囊囊贴在一起，不能吞咽的银丝也顺着嘴角流下来，林煐岷被吻得晕晕乎乎，配合着朴佑镇的动作脱掉了碍事的上衣。那人的吻从他的下巴滑到脖颈，暧昧地舔吻几下，又不敢留下明显的痕迹，牙齿轻咬住他的喉结，浓重的呼吸也喷在他脖子的敏感地带，惹来一声短促的呻吟。  
朴佑镇拉过他的手探到自己的裙摆下，扒下内裤的一角，半硬的分身便直直弹了出来，他又把林煐岷的手按在柱身上滑动几下，引导着他抚慰自己的欲望。林煐岷红着脸咬紧了下唇，感受着那人的性器在手心逐渐胀大，却被严严实实盖在短裙的裙摆下，耳边也不断传来他捏着嗓子的喘息：“嗯，好舒服…煐岷欧巴好棒……”  
这种感觉真是太奇怪了。  
房间里只开了一盏台灯，昏黄的灯光更添了几分暧昧的氛围，羞耻感却被无限放大，林煐岷小声求他脱掉裙子，朴佑镇却恶意地蹭了蹭他贴身的裤子下明显的突起，顶了顶胯：“不脱，哥哥明明也很喜欢不是吗。”

他拉着林煐岷转移到床上，头埋在他的锁骨处细细啃咬，却又顺手够过了桌上的蛋糕，挖了一小块奶油抹到了他微挺的乳尖上：“煐岷哥，生日快乐。”  
林煐岷还没反应过来，朴佑镇湿热的唇便凑了过来，舌面顺着奶油的痕迹一点点慢慢舔过去，水渍也很快蒸发在空气中，软滑的白色膏体掠过皮肤，带来一阵战栗的凉意。舌尖卷着乳粒舔掉绵软的奶油，凸起的红樱暴露出来，他又用舌头抵住，用力往里顶了顶。酥痒的快感从胸前的茱萸直冲头顶，林煐岷攥紧了身下的床单，不自觉泄出几声舒服的轻哼。  
朴佑镇却还觉得不够，又挖了一坨奶油，在他胸口到处抹上黏腻的痕迹，一路舔吻下去，时不时用力吮吸几下。林煐岷微微颤抖，胸口上下起伏，紫红色的吻痕混合着唾液的水光和乳白色的液体，更添了几分淫靡。他只觉得像是全身都被轻飘飘的羽毛扫过，朴佑镇浅尝辄止的力度折磨得他快要发疯，被拉进欲望的深渊，渴望着那人更多的触碰。  
“唔……佑镇……”  
朴佑镇一边吻着他的侧腰，一边解开了他裤子的皮带，内裤也随之被顺利扒下。温热的鼻息喷到他的小腹，林煐岷全身一颤，几乎是立刻就明白了朴佑镇的意图。抗拒的话还没来得及说出口，龟头就被含进了温热的口腔，朴佑镇借着手上奶油的润滑上下撸动了几下他坚挺的柱体，林煐岷腰间的肌肉瞬间缩紧，只能发出细碎的呻吟。  
性器上被均匀涂满了乳白色的黏腻液体，连前端的铃口都被细心的照顾到，林煐岷满脸潮红，眼神也迷离起来，身下的人却显然不肯轻易放过他，湿热的舌头顺着柱身慢慢舔下去，一寸寸卷走上面的奶油，底端的囊袋也被握进手掌揉捏拉扯。林煐岷被快感淹没，不自觉地想并拢双腿，却被迫对着朴佑镇大张，眯着眼睛仰起头，嘴唇微张喘着粗气，呼吸也越来越急促。  
“哥哥好甜。”  
朴佑镇含了一口奶油，又亲了亲敏感的头部，把整根都慢慢吞进去，上下吞吐了几下。温热湿软的口腔紧紧包裹着他的性器，前端时不时抵在柔软的喉头，混合着融化开的奶油黏腻的触感，林煐岷全身绷直，几乎承受不住这样的刺激，情欲深处也不自觉地配合着朴佑镇吞吐的节奏抽插了几下，勃起的性器抖了抖，精液尽数射进了朴佑镇嘴里。  
朴佑镇又凑上来吻他，浓稠的精液混合着乳白色的奶油交融在两人唇齿间，来不及吞咽的液体顺着嘴角流下，一吻结束，林煐岷无力地瘫在床上，娇嗔地看了朴佑镇一眼。

朴佑镇温柔地安抚着他，耐心等待他过了不应期，手指探到他身后隐蔽的穴口，抚摸着入口的褶皱，借着奶油的润滑缓缓插进了一个指节。不同于润滑剂的滑腻触感带来了从未有过的感觉，不适之外似乎还有几分隐藏的快感，林煐岷哼哼唧唧几声，努力放松着自己适应朴佑镇的扩张。  
朴佑镇曲起指节蹭过他的前列腺，手指从一根慢慢加到三根，找到内壁凸起的那一点慢慢研磨，穴肉从四面八方涌来，紧紧包裹着他的手指，乳白色的液体沾在红肿的穴口，更添了几分色情。直到林煐岷的喘息都开始变了调，朴佑镇才抽出手指，拍了拍他浑圆的臀瓣：“我腿不方便，今天哥哥在上面好不好。”  
他躺到床上，双手交叉靠在床头，短裙还穿在身上，衬衫早已经皱成一片，胸前的两颗纽扣在激情中被扯落，裙摆前端也被暧昧地支起来。林煐岷红着脸跨到他身上，掀开了碍事的裙摆，直挺挺的分身吐着清液高高翘起，林煐岷扶住柱身，对准了被充分扩张的小穴，慢慢坐了下去。

肠肉的褶皱被一点点撑开，骑乘的姿势让林煐岷掌握着主动权，他却敏感到不停发抖，失去了朴佑镇的帮助，性器的进出并不顺利，坚挺的分身前端不断戳弄在柔软的肠壁上，他咬紧了唇深吸一口气，一点点努力吞进胀大的柱体。朴佑镇却忽然恶劣地向上挺了挺腰，林煐岷腿一软，直直坐了下去，紧致的甬道被猛地撑开，深入到了从未到过的深度，两人都满足地哼出了声。  
林煐岷手臂撑在朴佑镇胸口借力，开始慢慢小幅上下，却摸到了蕾丝的领口，羞耻感瞬间涌上大脑，他眼睛都不知道该看向哪儿，朴佑镇却似乎看穿了他的窘迫，拉过他的手就去摸裙摆内搭的丝质面料，林煐岷挣扎了几下，却被抓得更紧。  
“嗯，佑镇，你把裙子脱了…我不行……”  
“不行？我看哥哥倒是兴奋得很…”朴佑镇握着他又有些微勃的性器，粗糙的指腹也蹭过马眼。“哥哥这里，都要哭了…”  
他扶住林煐岷的腰协助他上下起伏，柱体一寸寸撞开紧致的甬道，摩擦的压迫感混合着被填满的饱胀感，酥酥麻麻的快感顺着脊柱攀升，林煐岷脚趾都蜷缩起来。大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤不断被短裙的下摆摩擦，提醒着他此时此刻正被穿着裙子的人从下而上贯穿，他却不受控制地更加兴奋，前端的欲望高高翘起，随着上下抽插的节奏甩出星星点点的体液。  
“呃啊，不行…太深了，呜……”  
他声音里都带了些哭腔，攀着朴佑镇的肩膀，体内的敏感点被不断戳弄，大腿的肌肉都在发颤，无法闭合的穴口一阵痉挛地收缩，粗大的欲望在他的甬道里变着方向辗转摩擦，敏感地带均被细心地照料到，肉体碰撞的声音混合着浓重的呻吟，情欲的浪潮几乎要将他淹没。  
朴佑镇握住他前端的性器，顺着抽插的频率撸动，指甲探进前端的小口拨弄，又时不时向上挺挺腰，整根抽出又狠狠顶入，林煐岷全身发软，前后两端的快感不断涌来，眼神迷离得找不到焦点，胸前布满了纵欲的痕迹。朴佑镇轻咬住他红肿的乳尖细细舔吻，腰上用力向上一顶，林煐岷全身紧绷，颤抖着射在了他手上。  
朴佑镇把精液都蹭到裙摆上，故意贴到他耳边，压低了声音：“裙子都被哥哥弄脏了…”  
林煐岷全身瘫软，抗议地看了他一眼叫他闭嘴，低喘着收紧了后穴，朴佑镇被夹得深吸了一口气，拍了拍他的臀瓣，又顺势狠狠抽插了几下，也终于射在了他湿热的甬道。  
他缓缓抽出自己疲软下去的性器，浊白的精液不受控制从红肿的穴口流出，在两人交合的部位留下一片狼藉的痕迹。他们躺倒在床上平息了一会儿，林煐岷坐起身来要去卫生间清理一下，朴佑镇却忽然伸手去够之前的那个裙子的包装盒，又递到了他手上。

盒子底部静静躺着一个信封，林煐岷有些诧异，朴佑镇却挑挑眉示意他打开。  
“煐岷哥，生日快乐。”  
他认认真真看着林煐岷的眼睛，笑得露出了一颗小虎牙。  
“裙子只是逗你的，这才是你的生日礼物。”  
信封里是两张机票。  
“首尔太冷了，哥哥陪我去夏威夷过冬吧。”

-Fin.


End file.
